A Night Best Forgotten
by kurama and hiei fav girlf
Summary: It's America's birthday and he's gone over to his new boyfriend Denmark's house to celebrate. When the celebratory drinking gets out of hand there's only one place these two can end up. Yaoi. Smut. Dedicated to 91RedRoses!


This story is dedicated to 91RedRoses. They requested a Denmark x America fic and this is that request fulfilled. The story takes place July 4th 1912. That was the first year Denmark started celebrating the 4th of July. Outside the U.S. Denmark holds the biggest 4th of July celebration. All I could find on the internet on why they celebrate the American independence day is because lots of Danes immigrated and had family in the U.S.

An important message I would like to get out there for my dear readers is that I am currently fighting with a cyber bully on this site. They are targeting any author who writes stories containing sex scenes, gore or violence. They mean to threaten, intimidate and hurt any author they pm. How this all got started for me was when I got this request I didn't have any clue what Denmark was like and since he had so few parts in the anime I spent some time looking up pictures, amvs and fanfics starring him. On one of the fanfics that I read here I saw the author had mentioned in her notes she had changed her story because she was threatened by this cyber bully. I left her a review telling her how much I liked the story and that one prick who thinks they have the right to threaten and censor her work should be ignored. I don't think anyone has the right to tell anyone else what they can and cannot write.

The author thanked me for my review the next day. A few days after I received a pm from the very cyber bully that had gone after the other author. They basically said they were hurt that I called them a prick when I didn't know them. Well the thing about the internet is most people don't know each other so that was a stupid remark in my opinion. I told them they should be ashamed about attacking someone and let this be a lesson that you should think before you post. Both the author and I didn't like what the cyber bully said and now they had had a small taste of their own medicine. After replying and telling them to post positive things or not at all I blocked them. This was a clear indicator on my part the discussion was over and it was time to move on. For the next two days following this I received around 25 different reviews to my stories full of hate and spam from this person. I immediately reported them to the administrator. In that time they also created two other accounts to continue to come after me. I know this because the dates of the accounts creation correspond with the dates I received hate mail and the country of Taiwan's views on both my profile and stories skyrocketed but the actual visitors remained quite low.

I blocked the other two accounts but despite being blocked three times they were still able to favorite me as an author and follow my stories so they could continue to harass any new stories or updates I post in the future. I have e-mailed the administrator about this cyber bully every day for nine days now and will continue to e-mail every day until something is done about it. To my fellow authors and even my readers I strongly suggest you protect yourselves from this cyber bully by blocking them now. Their original account is bergamont id 4056282. The other two accounts are twoberger id 4349020 and zaburger id 4348933. This cyber bully has disclosed that there were several victims before me and they have no intention what so ever of stopping their crusade. Another author has already come forward and has said they know they are the third victim and has pmed the admin every day for 5 days now.

If any of the other victims of this cyber bully read this I encourage you to report them as well. You will not be fighting alone and human garbage with nothing better to do than intentionally hurt others has no business being on this site. This cyber bully also stalks their victims. That is how she found my review is by even after getting what they wanted they kept their eye on the author's profile and stories. If for some unexplainable reason my account disappears however you may all read my stories on deviantart. My account there is DarkPriestess111804.

A Night Best Forgotten

"Thanks for inviting me over Denmark!" America greeted as he stepped out of his car. Denmark was waiting at the front gates of his house with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Well I couldn't let my new man stay home on his birthday!" replied Denmark. He put his arm around America's shoulders and guided him into the house. Once inside America's eyes were blinded by banners and party decorations galore.

"Wow…you really went all out for me didn't you" America marveled.

"Well even though times have been tough for my people in the recent past you welcomed them at your place with open arms and gave them the American dream. Both my people and I have been very grateful for that and it's about time we start showing you our appreciation" Denmark led America into the kitchen where a huge round table presented many drinks. "It's your birthday so why don't you take the first drink and let's start on getting to know each other better"

"Sounds good!" America agreed picking up the first cup of nearly overflowing, foamy, yellow alcohol. He slowly drank the liquid and stopped when half of the cup remained.

"Come on! Chug that drink baby!" Denmark cheered having already consumed two cups within the time it took America to drink his half cup.

"What's your rush? We've got plenty of time before the fireworks start"

"Jeez, even after all this time you're still kind of a kid huh…" Denmark sighed as his third cup was quickly emptied.

"I'm not a kid!" America protested as he finished the rest of his first cup.

"Then maybe England still has influence over you, not letting you cut loose for appearances sake" Denmark came back while downing his fourth cup.

"England doesn't influence me! If you recall, today is the day I declared myself independent from him! Besides part of his reputation was destroyed after I broke away from him so he's probably been dead drunk for hours like he's always been on this day every year since I left. And with Titanic sinking just a mere month and a half ago he hasn't wanted to really make any public appearances"

"Enough about England! Today is your day!" Denmark cheered grabbing cups five and six.

"Well it's kind of hard to talk about why this is such a special day without talking about England" America somewhat muttered while looking down at the second cup in his hands.

"America stop thinking about old boyfriends and look at what's right here in front of you" Denmark downed another drink and then took America through the kitchen and onto the balcony. For as far as the eye could see people dotted the land below. Blankets had been set out for viewing fireworks, people were drinking, singing, dancing and red, white, and blue decorations were all over the town.

"It's almost like home! It's just a bit smaller and tamer. At my place it gets pretty crazy the closer the time gets to the fireworks show"

"Give it a few more hours and you won't be able to tell the difference between my place and yours" Denmark smirked. America smiled back and the two made themselves comfortable on the balcony. As the hours passed and the sky darkened the people became noisier and the decorations became brighter as the street lights and small bon fires started up. The drinking on the balcony hadn't slowed down. Denmark quietly and intently studied America as he babbled on about how his life was while England still controlled him and the struggles he went through to break free and all the new experiences he had enjoyed once he was free.

"God, you're a handsome devil" Denmark interrupted suddenly.

"Huh?" was America's only response. His face showed how off guard the remark had caught him.

"Such a nice shade of blonde, crystal clear blue eyes and perfectly tanned and toned muscles" Denmark's eyes traveled up and down America's body. A blush line appeared over America's nose and cheeks. "Why haven't we had sex yet?" Denmark practically drooled. Lust clouded his eyes and his gaze on America intensified.

"Because we've barely been seeing each other a month and we haven't had enough time to really get to know each other yet!" America exclaimed. When Denmark didn't react he continued. "When I get into a relationship I'd like it to last, not just go on a couple of dates, have sex and then we're done with each other in a mere three months!"

"I can sympathize with England. When you rule over someone it's like being in an indefinite relationship. As the governing country you would hold all the power. England treated you in an innocent brotherly way. I wasn't so nice with my brothers. I enjoyed taking advantage of them and making them mine. Sweden was a particular favorite of mine. He was strong willed and fought back any chance he got. I really got my kicks when the others were afraid of me. They never knew if my touch would be a gentle caress or a reprimanding strike" an excited gleam broke through the lust clouds in Denmark's eyes.

"Why would you purposely drive people you cared for away like that?!" America asked appalled.

"Because it was fun. Speaking of fun would you like to know a fun fact?"

America's face had hardened and he did not answer. "A good number of people drink alcohol in hopes of forgetting painful memories but in reality if you drink while thinking of those memories you end of remembering those memories more vividly. Another fun fact is you become extremely honest when you're drunk. If you're a mean drunk then it means your true nature is just mean bottled up anger. If you tell someone you love them while drunk then it's true. I think I passed my limit a little bit ago so let's go to bed and get our true feelings out on the table!" said Denmark as he roughly grabbed America's arm with both of his and hauled him to his feet. America angled his hips in an attempt to sit back down but having consumed so much alcohol he merely fell to the floor and nearly took Denmark with him. America sent a glare in Denmark's direction.

"I refuse to go to bed with a drunk, let alone a drunk who's true nature is even worse than the man I defeated all those years ago today!" America growled.

"Aww, don't be that way baby! We'll have a good time! You'll even be able to see the fireworks best from my room!" Denmark insisted as he shoved his hands under America's armpits and began dragging him to the bedroom. America squirmed in his grip and gave a number of protests to no avail. The alcohol had zapped him of his strength and he was completely alone with a one track minded Dane. America was dragged down a long hallway only stopping here and there for Denmark to adjust his grip. Once they reached his bedroom Denmark kicked his door open and with one hard pull tossed America onto the bed. America lay on his side. He closed his eyes as he was thrown on the bed but reopened them after a few moments. He strained to look over his left shoulder and out of the corner of his eye caught the dark figure of the Dane. Denmark had wasted no time in preparing to ravage the American. By the time America spotted him he had practically pulled his shirt off. Now he was trying to balance on one foot as he fought with his socks and shoes. America groaned miserably at Denmark's eagerness.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be there to take care of you in a second!" Denmark called happily; taking the groan as a 'Hurry up! I can't believe you're making me wait this long!' instead of the 'Oh God, I can't believe this…' it was meant to be. Once Denmark won the war with his socks and shoes he hastily crawled up onto the bed and over atop America. He straddled America placing one leg on either side of him. Denmark balanced on his knees while firmly grabbing America's wrists and guiding them above his head. Denmark skillfully knotted ropes around America's wrists thus spreading his arms out and restraining them to the bedposts. America would have put up a fight over the bondage had a massive bulge not made itself known mere inches from his face. Denmark smirked at the expression America gave upon sight of his contained and growing member.

"That's all for you baby, we haven't even started yet and you've already got me all hard" Denmark spoke in a confident and sensual voice. Snapping back to his senses America narrowed his eyes at Denmark.

"What makes you think you should be the one topping? And why the bondage? Do you think I'm too wild to stay in control otherwise?"

"Not at all, I'm much older with a lot of experience so I'll be running this show tonight and if I don't tie you up I may never get you off of me. We Europeans can get pretty intense and I'm amazing in bed. You're in for a real birthday treat!~" Denmark replied with a wink. Denmark slid his body down America's so that his eager member lined up with America's unamused one. Even though each still had their pants on America could feel how hard Denmark already was. Denmark grabbed the collar of America's shirt.

"First things first. All this pesky clothing has got to go!" and with that Denmark ripped down America t-shirt and threw the tatters to the floor. "Much better" Denmark purred as he slowly brought his hands up America's abs, over his pecks and then around his neck. Denmark playfully put his lips to America's and gave a few gentle pecks then with unexpected force put his lips to America and forced his tongue in.

"Mmm!" America let out a surprised yelp at the sudden force. Denmark wrapped his tongue around America's and then swept his tongue over his teeth as he pulled away. Denmark quickly came back for more and began giving light sucks and nips to America's bottom lip. As his mouth kept America distracted Denmark moved his hands back around to America's pecks. He slowly and forcefully massaged around the hard muscles making sure to pay extra attention to the nipples. As America's nipples became erect Denmark ended the kisses and moved down to bite and tease the pink stubs.

"Hey!" America protested at the new feeling his erect nipples were experiencing. Denmark suddenly stopped and wrapped his hand tightly around nantucket.

"No 'Heys!' I only want to hear my name and want you want me to do to you" Denmark said while giving a sharp tug on the out of place hair.

"Denmark!" America shrieked at the sensation. A shiver traveled down his spine and put butterflies in his stomach.

"That's what I like to hear!" Denmark smiled. He moved those forceful hands lower now to America's hips. He slid his hands underneath his pants and underwear and in a teasing motion moved them behind America's back and up his sides. As his hands moved up Denmark arched the rest of his body down. He kept his eyes on America as his teeth took hold of his jeans and unbuttoned them. He then unzipped the jeans with his teeth and then brought his hands down and in a single motion left America naked. America's member had come to attention during the foreplay and Denmark gave it a welcoming smile. He leaned down and kissed the tip tenderly. Then ran his tongue from the base to the tip. Another shiver was sent through America's body. Denmark quickly took the engorging length into his mouth and allowed it to touch the back of his throat.

'_He must not be kidding about having more experience since he's able to deep throat me with gagging even a little' _America thought. Once Denmark started to pull back America let his head roll back into the pillow. Denmark allowed his saliva to coat the throbbing need and then he firmly locked his lips around the length and sucked with the strength it would take for someone to suck a marble out of a glass of water through a straw. America gave sensual soft moans and Denmark bobbed along his member. As America's voice began to get higher Denmark suddenly released the member.

"Not yet baby. Not without me" Denmark wiped his mouth of saliva and then fumbled to remove his own pants and underwear. "Thank God, I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to keep that up while still partially clothed." Once he too was fully naked he reached a hand up to America's lips. "Get em nice and wet, this is the only lubricant I plan on using"

America obediently took Denmark's fingers into his mouth and coated them with as much saliva as he could.

"Good boy" Denmark praised as he pressed his index finger to America's tight pucker. America momentarily tensed his body but then force himself to relax as the finger disappeared inside his body. Denmark waited a few moments before moving his finger around in circular motions. America gave soft whines of discomfort but that soon faded as Denmark hit his sensitive spot.

"Ah!" alerted Denmark where his prostate was so when Denmark added finger two and three he did his best to focus on it. Once America had begun his sensual moaning again Denmark removed his fingers. To America's surprise Denmark moved on top of him so that his ass was pointing towards America's face.

"What the hell kind of position is this!?" America cried a little offended that his lover wasn't even going to look at him.

"It's called the propeller! Once we get started you won't be complaining!" Denmark called from the bottom of the bed. Denmark carefully eased his cock down and into America's opening. The odd position made it imperative for Denmark to concentrate. Once inside Denmark began fast hard thrusts in a circular motion. America immediately began to pant and cry out with each thrust. "Good isn't it?" Denmark panted.

"Uh huh" was America's response. Each time his prostate was hit his back acrhed, fingers and toes curled and his head rolled back deeper into the pillow. America's breathy pants and elevated voice edged Denmark on making thrust harder and faster. Sweat made their bodies glisten. Suddenly a loud boom cracked outside the open balcony and bright lights filled the sky.

"The fireworks!" America cried.

"Don't worry, we won't miss them" he increased his efforts and felt America tighten around his every thrust. Denmark felt his climax fast approaching and called back to America. "You there?"

"Yeah!" America cried. Moments later Denmark released his essence into America who simultaneous came unto Denmark's torso. Exhausted the two remained still and looked out the window at the fireworks display. Denmark's room was so close that the beautiful explosions seemed as if they were colorful falling stars waiting for someone to walk out and catch. Once the fireworks display ended the two fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning the sun beamed brightly into America's eyes. He squinted at the intruding light. On the side of the bed a blonde with wild looking hair had his back to him.

"Good morning" America greeted. Denmark gave him a surprised expression.

"You're awake…" he stated.

"What's wrong?" America asked seeing the concern on his face.

"Look, can we just forget last night happened? I was a real jerk forcing you into bed with me and calling the shots. I didn't want our first time to be so forced. I think taking alcohol out of the mix couldn't hurt as well." Denmark replied.

"Well I agree you were pretty forceful and drunk but it's not like I said no once you got me into bed. I'll forget about last night if you promise that next year you'll give me even more mind blowing birthday sex" America smiled.

"Deal!" Denmark cheered as he untied America's hands and the two went into the kitchen to get some breakfast and start the day.

END

This story was a bit strange for me to write. I had never thought someone would request a Denmark story but I got two requests for him in the same day. This was the first request and the second wanted Denmark as the submissive with Sweden as the dominant. I have already begun the second request story though I can't give a date it will be finished by. I can tell you that it is going to be called "Stockholm Syndrome'. Another strange thing on my part is I talked back and forth with the requester before writing it and they suggested doing something that happened on the 4th of July and basically having the two characters drink too much. What makes this story so weird is one week from today is my 21st birthday and for anyone who doesn't know that is the drinking age for people in the United States. I absolutely hate the idea of doing drugs, drinking any alcohol or having sex. These are things I write about but have never and will never do in my lifetime. I much rather do the other thing you can do at 21 and that is buy guns and concealed weapons licenses. There're a lot of bad people out there and a girl's got to protect herself in this day and age especially one who travels to big cities both in the U.S. and around the world constantly.

I also hate fanfics that deal with any sappy holiday or birthday themes and rely on drugs and alcohol to have a good time but when it comes to writing I always think you should at least try something once before saying no I will not do it, within reason of course. So along with this cyber bully and my birthday arriving (no one outside my immediate family has celebrated my birthday in ten years so I am a bit bitter about it) I was tempted to put this story off until it was all resolved but I finally sat down and said what the hell and got to writing. I didn't have any real plan with this story since it's so different from what I'd normally write so this story basically breaks down to whatever pops into my mind at that time was getting written. The only thing I didn't write was when Denmark was in his position I really wanted to make America spank him but I just couldn't think of a good way for him to get out of his ropes realistically. Well I hope those of you who read the story enjoyed it and please feel free to leave me a great review. God knows I could use a happy e-mail these days.


End file.
